Unexpected
by Solsticio21
Summary: Is Ginny's fourth year at Hogwarts. She is ready to continue her education and see how things with Harry go. A new relationship, a good friendship and many unexpected changes are going to make that year memorable.


This is my attempt at a Ginny and Hermione story. It is set on the events during OoP, but with changes given by my imagination. So it can be considered AU. I hope you enjoy it and give me some feedback. Also, I ask you to be patient with the spelling and writting. If any of you want to be my beta, I'll appreciate that. Take care and enjoy the weekend.

**Chapter 1: A new year at Hogwarts**

It was the first day of September and as usual, she was on the train carrying her to the School. Last year's events were still on her mind. Her crush had almost died while participating in an old tournament with other schools, all thanks to a fake professor and his plans to help Lord Voldemort to come back.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived (as he was called), had returned alive but with Cedric Diggory's body, scared and telling everybody in the Quidditch pitch that Lord Voldemort had returned. After many events that she was still trying to process and were, for that reason, not worthy of her attention at the moment, not many people accepted his word and everybody was focused on saying the proper goodbye to Cedric and move on, as if nothing has happened.

Right now, the boy was sitting in her compartment, along with Luna Lovegood (a nice girl from her year but in Ravenclaw) and Neville Longbottom. His best friends (her older brother Ron and the smart Hermione Granger) were on rounds because they had been selected as prefects this year. She could tell this news had upset Harry greatly. Probably he was expecting to be chosen prefect with Hermione, because it was clear for everybody that Ron was not the obvious choice. But after his rough summer, she suspected that it was not just that which bothered him.

When they arrived to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the boy joined his friends. On years before, she was more nervous around him, to the point of not being able to utter a single word in front of him or with the risk of turn redder than a tomato. But this time she was proud of herself because they had managed to talk about quidditch and comment on a weird plant that Neville was carrying. It was definitely something to tell Hermione about.

Hermione Granger was their common friend with Harry. Of course Ron was another link, but he was her brother so it didn't really count. It was during their time together two summers in a row that she had become good friends with the older brunette. The girl was not only clever and true to her fame as the brightest witch on her year, but was also becoming quite beautiful and Ginny was sure than her brother had a huge crush on her.

During their time together, she and Hermione always talked about their classes, their families and their crushes (Hermione's was Ron, though last year she had briefly dated the Hungarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum). Hermione had become her confidant and advisor in terms of her feelings for Harry. According to the brunette, she needed to be herself and stop being a mess in front of the boy, so he could actually see her and give himself the privilege to know her. That "privilege" part was not something she considered, but it was a key element in Hermione's multiple speeches about them.

As usual, after the Headmaster's speech (this year interrupted by the new DADA teacher), the school offered a welcoming feast that made them all feel at home. She was a huge fan of her mother's cooking but Hogwarts' food was a close second on her list. It was not rare for a Weasley to have a list of favorite food; after all they were all big fans of eating. But she was interrupted in her musings while eating a tasty piece of chicken, by Hermione's emphatic words to the boys:

- "The Ministry is watching Dumbledore closely. I'm sure of it!" –the brunette said.

- "Hov can vou tel dad?" – asked Ron, busier as always with the potatoes.

- "She has a point. Is not normal for someone to interrupt Dumbledore like that. Besides, I met her during my audience. She was part of the Wizengamot". –Said Harry and Hermione nodded triumphal at Ron.

- "Okay. Supposed that's true". Managed Ron finally chewing his food. "Dumbledore is possibly aware of that and it's not going to let that woman do anything. Hogwarts is not part of the Ministry control. That's why the school has a board of governors".

- "Yes, that's right. But the key point is not that they try to influence the Headmaster. They don't believe him or Harry about the return of You-Know-Who and they are probably trying to find some way to make them appear as crazy people in front of everybody!". Reasoned Hermione and Ginny noticed that, at her words, Harry started to play with his food, clearly lost in thought.

She finished quietly and was about to get up and go, when a delicate hand captured hers, obviously trying to get her attention.

- "Wait for me, please?" asked Hermione.

- "Not coming with us?" intervened Ron, while serving more potatoes and chicken. Harry was still elsewhere.

- "I need to talk to Ginny about something. Besides, you are obviously still hungry and I'm almost finished".

Ron nodded. Ginny waited for her friend a couple of minutes and then the two of them said goodbye to the boys and headed to the Gryffindor common room. On their way, Hermione made sure to gather the first years and led them to their House. Ginny helped her. Now it was clear that Hermione was worried about that part of her duty, with Ron's focus centered in the food.

After giving the kids the indications about the room and the password, they made their way to the fourth years rooms, which was Ginny's place to sleep. When they talk in the school, it was always on Ginny's part of the accommodations, as some kind of silent agreement. Both knew it was not secure to talk about their stuff with Parvati and Lavender so close to them, and Ginny's roommates (a blond girl named Clara and another redhead called Sasha) were not trouble at all.

- "Finally a moment to talk" said Hermione, sitting dramatically on Ginny's bed.

- "Like we didn't talk this morning in my room or every day in Grimmauld" answered Ginny, smiling at the comment and sitting beside her friend.

- "You know what I mean, Ginny!" said the brunette, casually hitting Ginny in her hand. "We have been busy the whole day. Or with other people close. And I couldn't ask you about Harry with him so close, could I?"

- "Right, that could've been weird". They laughed.

- "So, how did it go? When we decided to join him after rounds on the train, I was actually surprised to see you two together".

- "Well, I was invited by Michael to join him and his friends, but when I saw Harry sitting so lost with Neville and Luna, I thought I could be of help".

- "What did Michael said?" asked Hermione, with some concern. She was, with Luna, the only one who knew they were dating.

Well. "Dating" was probably a big word for their casual talking and just a peck on the lips before leaving the school for the summer. Michael Corner was on the same year as her and Luna, who shared the same house with him, Ravenclaw. But they didn't talk much. Actually, no one talk much with Luna beside her and sometimes the other girls in her house who only wanted to appear nice for making small conversations with Looney Lovegood.

- "He just shrugged. We are not that serious, you know?"

- "I'm sure he wants to be. But it must be difficult for him to be close when your mind and heart are elsewhere" said Hermione smiling.

- "Maybe. I don't know. I suppose we can see where this goes" shrugged Ginny.

- "So? Did you talk to Harry?"

- "Not much. We talk with Neville and Luna. Nothing really important. Then Malfoy came in and we had some words with him and those dummies next to him. And when Luna read something about Quidditch on her dad's magazine, we exchange some data about that. It was casual, but at least I wasn't that nervous" explained the redhead.

- "That's great Gin! I told you the secret was just relaxed and enjoy" smiled the brunette and Ginny laughed.

- "You should try that with my brother, then"

- "Augh! Your brother is a different case. He's always so rude and put my nerves to the test, that is really difficult to have a nice and casual conversation with him. I swear sometimes that if it wasn't for Harry, we would be at each other's throats all the time" explained Hermione exasperated. Ginny took her hand in a calming matter and said:

- "I know he can be an idiot sometimes, but he actually cares about you. I know. Remember how jealous he was about Viktor last year"

- "Maybe he was just insecure. He was also pretty weird with Harry about the tournament at the beginning. Besides, it was Fleur Delacour the one that had him floating on clouds"

- "But it was the veela thing. I'm sure he just needs some time to figure out his feelings for you".

- "This seems like an interesting year then. You, Michael and Harry, and me and Ron. A year to see what happens" reflected Hermione in a way that make Ginny laugh. Her friend had a thing for drama sometimes. "I'm tired, Gin. See you tomorrow, okay?" she stood up.

- "Okay. Thanks for the chat. Rest well". Ginny accompanied Hermione to the door. The brunet hugged her.

- "Night Gin"

- "Night"

Maybe Hermione was right, she thought after closing the door and walking to her bed once more. It was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
